universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
EQG Fluttershy
Entrance Donate for the animal shelter? EQG Fluttershy will be seen trying to pass out fliers. She sees the battle and tosses them away to start the battle. Special Attacks (LwG4) Neutral B - Fruit Salad Drop TBA Side B - Tambourines Notes TBA Up B - Anthro Wings TBA Down B - Backpack Snatch TBA Final Smash - The Power Of Friendship TBA Special Attacks (Brother Location) Neutral B - Tambourine Fluttershy will play her Tambourine which will send out a powerfull shockwave. Tap B to tap it once, Hold B to let her shake it, And Hold B the longest to let out butterflies Side B - Fluttershy El Show En Vivo EQG Fluttershy will to the infamous dance from the Mexican EQG Live Show. Her skirt shows her undergarments and that makes male opponents trip while females get embarrassed Up B - Fluttery Flight Fluttershy will grow her wings and flutter for a bit. She will leave a pink trail which will slow opponents down a little when under it Down B - Chest Fluff Fluttershy will pull down her tank top a little and her chest will sprout fluff. This will stun the opponent more if not used for too long and can also absorb items. Fluttershy's fluff will go away after 5 seconds Final Smash - Hamstocalypse Now Hamsters will scatter around the stage and randomly attack an opponent. Fluttershy then plays her Tambourine to sooth them and let them leave KOSFX KOSFX1: YOW! KOSFX2: ooow Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAY Screen KOSFX: Oh Taunts Up: *Cute baby noise* Sd: I'm.....Fluttershy Dn: (Excited Jumping) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Stares into the camera with a big smile* Victory 2: *Plays her Tamborine* Victory 3: *Dances* Victory 4 (Against EQG Rarity): I'm sorry...Rarity. Lose/Clap: *Curls up* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Tap, Tap, Butt Attack *Dash Attack- Drops a bowl of fruit Tilt Attacks *Side- Flexy Kick *Up- Cheerleader *Down- Adorable Slide Kick Smashes *Side- Good Cheer *Up- Big Wings *Down- Backpack Aerials *N-Air - Cute Spin *F-Air - Kitten *B-Air - Fluttery Legs *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Arm Grab *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- NO! Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She can jump the highest *She can glide while running and in air Cons *Her crawling and walking is slow Icon EQG Horseshoe Victory Music EQG Theme Kirby Hat EQG Fluttershy's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default (G) *Red ® *Blue (B) *Black *Pink *Purple *EQG Flutterbat *Kara Lovely *Hula Fluttershy Trivia *When EQG Fluttershy uses her shield, She turns away Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Equestria Girls Category:Sorta-Human Category:My Little Pony Category:Hasbro Category:Cute Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Sexy Characters Category:Yellow Category:White Category:Green Category:Shy Characters Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lydia Prower Favourite Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Starter Character (LwG4) Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Stocking Favorite Category:Fanboyed Category:Kawaii Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Suggested Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Girlz Club Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Beautiful Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Gamer Category:Girly Category:Andrea Libman voiced